iDidn't Know it was You
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Freddie and Sam talk on different screen names. Suddenly when they decided to meet up they realize its each other with this new secret. Challenge by Smartbabie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hayy! Im back with another one of Smartbabie's challenges. I thought it'd be fun to try this one out. I dedicate this to my best friend, Tris, who is today, officially sixteen!! Happy birthday my bestest buddy in the entire world!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

A new laptop means everything to a techie like myself. It means new everything, new programs to figure out, and sometimes a new me. I'd never been a fan of AIM, I always thought it was stupid. I was known as FreddiGuy01 and that was it. Now, it was time for a change.

"StudMuffin002." I said aloud. Wow... that sounded geekier than... well than anything.

"SaturnzOrbit." Kind of astrological, but not what I was aiming for.

"Double0h7" Hmm... I liked it.

I typed in my screen name and everything was set. I was now set up for my first web chat.

I scrolled through the two names that appeared. There was _'Ladykilla173' _and _'Sammich006'. _

I think I'd rather start with the sammich kid... less... dangerous.

**Double0h7: Hey... looks like you're one ahead of me.**

**Sammich006: Huh?**

**Double0h7: You're name. It says 006... my name is Double0h7... get it?**

**Sammich006: Not rlly... but whutevr.**

**Double0h7: So... what's your name?**

**Sammich006: Nuh-uh. Were on a need ta kno basis. No personal info gets in/out of this precious convo.**

**Double0h7: So what's the point of this whole AIM thing then?**

**Sammich006: To talk bout crap we hve to take in every day... and food.**

**Double0h7: You should really learn about grammar... I'm having a hard time decoding what you're saying.**

**Sammich006: Nurd.**

**Double0h7: Wow... you remind me of someone. Anyway, what's with the harsh attitude? I barley know you... in fact I don't.**

**Sammich006: Shitty day. Mom was piss ass drunk and school was lame. Srry about the harshness.**

**Double0h7: I know what you mean. So, do you want to talk about it?**

**Sammich006: But... I dun even know you... why would you want to hear what I have to say?**

**Double0h7: What better reason to hear what you have to say? I don't know you and I won't be able to tell anyone because they don't know who you are.**

**Double0h7: Hello?**

**Sammich006: What's in it for you?**

**Double0h7: How about... you tell me one thing about you after every story, like who you are. I'll tell you one thing about me, and then, well, we can go from there. **

**Sammich006: Didn't I alrdy say that I wasnt goin to tell yu anythin about me alrdy??**

**Double0h7: I don't mean things that will give away who you are, but little things, like what you're into, gender, age... things like that.**

**Sammich006: You'd better not find out who I am...**

**Double0h7: I probably won't... I may be good with computers, but I'm not great with people.**

**Sammich006: Ya seem fine to me, but then again, not a great person in general...**

**Double0h7:You seem okay too... you know, without the commentary.**

**Sammich006: Well iz gots ta go and brush the pearly whites. Lates Bates.**

**Double0h7: Wait, what about the hints thing?**

**Sammich006: I'm a girl. Work frm there. Whut r u?**

**Double0h7: You're a girl? Well okay then... I'm a guy.**

**Sammich006: Dont be expectin you to become my like online bf or anything... and yeh, im a gurl, whuts it to ya?**

**Double0h7: I'm going to let that one slide, and say it was the shitty day talking. What's a bf? **

**Sammich006: Oy.**

**_Sammich006 Signed Out._**

**_Double0h7 Signed Out._**

* * *

I walked into Ridgeway, clutching the strap of my new laptop bag that had been strung across my chest. I spotted Carly talking to Principal Franklin, so I walked to her locker to wait for her.

Sam was already there, wolfing down what seemed to be a ham sandwhich.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi Dorkwad. New laptop?"

I ignored the name comment.

"Yep! It is so awesome. It has over 360 gigabytes of hard drive st-"

"Shut up. No one wants to hear you speak geek. I simply asked if you had a new laptop. You're answer was either a yes or a no."

I sighed. There was no one that I could ever talk to about technical stuff. Minus the AV club, anyway.

Carly happily sauntered over to the lockers with a cheery look on her face.

"Hey guys! Nice sandwhich, Sam."

"I do have great sandwhich making skills." Sam complimented herself.

"New laptop, Freddie?"

"Yep, it has over 360 giga-"

"Stuff your face Fredwina. If I don't want to hear about your geekness, neither will Carly."

"Carly," I emphasized. "Can speak for herself!"

"It's fine, Sam. Let Freddie talk." Sam backed away unhappily.

"As I was sayin-" I was cut off by the bell signaling it was time for class.

"Well, Freddork, I guess no one wants to hear your story. Okay guys, I'm outie."

"Where are you going, Sam?" Carly questioned.

"Skipping, duh." Sam stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. In theory, it kind of was obvious, she always skipped on Tuesdays.

Carly laughed as she and I walked to homeroom with Mrs. Briggs.

"By the way, Carly, what's a bf?"

"It's a way of saying boyfriend, like online, for AIM and stuff."

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"No reason."

Suddenly, Carly and I heard a loud scream.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SANDWICH YOU HOBO!"

Great, Sam was fighting with a hobo over a sandwich. Carly and I darted out the door to rescue the poor unfortunate soul that had to endure the wrath of the demon child.

Some things would never change. Thank God for the virtual world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hayy! Thnks again for all you're amazing reviews! It blows me away how many people really appreciate my writing! Thanks again ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

During computer science, it was my time to shine. Everyone was gathered around my new laptop, oggling it's amazing speed and killer graphics.

"Freddie, seriously?! How can you afford this?"

"Shane, I've been saving up my money since I've gotten an allowance." I tried my best to sound cool, but when your mother gives you eight dollars a month, you don't exactly scream popular.

"This is crazy awesome!"

Everyone was standing around my computer, complimenting it left, right, and center. I was just taking in my semi-popularity, enjoying every bit of it.

"Psst! Fredward!" I sighed. I knew this was too good to last.

I walked over to see Sam, covered in a questionable, slimy, brown liquid... if you could even call it a liquid. It was more of a solid and a liquid. It was a... a Soquid.

"Why are you covered in... goop?"

"Long story short, never mess with a hobo named Steve."

"Did you go back after that guy?! I told you to leave him alone!" One thing that really got my attention was that she couldn't beat a hobo. Usually, she could pin body builders to the ground.

"Like I listen to what you say. I need to get to Carly's place for a change of clothes."

"... and why are you telling me this exactly?"

"Because, Nubface, you're coming with me."

"No, I'm not. Why don't you just ask Carly?" Why was she asking me at all, was what I really wanted to question.

"She's doing some test and told me not to interrupt unless I was dying. Plus, she doesn't know I'm borrowing her clothes..."

I sighed.

"Why do you need me to come with you?"

"I don't _need_ you to do anything. I'm telling you you're coming."

"I can't... I have class unlike some skippers I know."

Sam smirked.

"Oh, sure, showing off your new geektop to everyone is a total learning opportunity."

"You're one to talk! Anyway I-"

It was too late to protest. Sam ran to my laptop, shut it, and dragged me out the door.

* * *

"SAM! WHY AM I COMING WITH YOU?!" My voice cracked as Sam dragged me by the collar of my shirt.

"Because, you Nub, you just are. I hate walking home by myself and Carly was busy."

I scowled.

"You irritate me."

"You irritate the world."

"Shut it, or I'll punch your face in."

"Let go of my shirt! My mom will kill me if it gets anymore wrinkly then it is already!"

"Of course." Sam muttered, letting go of my shirt.

We walked in silence the rest of the way home.

Sam stepped into they Shay's appartment, freaking out Spencer who was working on his latest sculpture. He called it _'P.E.P.P.Y.' _Perky Exciting People Poking Yahts.

Basically the whole sculpture is a miniature yaht, with a bunch of tiny people poking at it's sides. I have no idea where he comes up with these things.

"Okay... get lost Fredwina."

"T-that's it?"

"Well duh. I said I don't like walking home by myself. As even you can see, I am home, or is that too much for your brain to process?"

"You know what, Sam?!"

"What?"

I began to speak, but Sam shut the door in my face.

"NO ONE CARES, FREDWIT!" Sam shouted behind the door, laughing a little.

"Can I at least have my laptop back?"

Sam quickley opened the door and shoved the laptop into my stomach.

"Thanks."

"Get lost Fredward!" I heard Sam shout as she walked away, most likely towards the fridge.

"Girls... no wait... Sam..." I sighed, clearly puzzled.

* * *

After school was over and I served detention for leaving school property, I'd decided I needed to relax. I opened up my laptop and signed on to AIM.

I scrolled through today's possible names. _'Johhn988' 'Lesterisa4000' 'Momonique' 'Sammich006'._

Hey, the Sammich chick is back. For some reason, I'd taken a liking to her. She was kind, but in a sort of rude way.

**Double0h7: Hey there!**

**Sammich006: Why the peppyness?**

**Double0h7: Because, so far, you're the only thing I've been looking forward to be doing today.**

**Sammich006: ...**

**Double0h7: What?**

**Sammich006: Was taht supposed ta be sexual?**

**Double0h7: WHAT? NO I SWEAR!**

**Sammich006: LOL okay okay, I get it. Thanks for the compliment tho.**

**Double0h7: No problem. So, can I bag to you about my day? I really need to.**

**Sammich006: What makes you think I'm going to listen?**

**Double0h7: Because you know that I'll listen to you when you need it?**

**Sammich006: Fine, but I get to bag after. I hate skool. **

**Double0h7: I just came back from detention, actually. I need a smoothie.**

**Sammich006: Ahh. A bad boy. Anyway, you drink smoothiez? I lub smoothies!**

**Double0h7: Cool. Anyway, not done bagging. My supposed friend had to be an ass today and basically handed me detention. I'm not going to go into detail, but she really annoys me.**

**Sammich006: Hah, you seem so weak, but you get detention... strnge.**

**Double0h7: I guess I'm done spilling my guts out, thought that was really nothing, just the worst part of my day. Your turn.**

**Sammich006: Life rots. Skool rots. Feet rot. **

**Double0h7: Come on, there's got to be more to the story than that.**

**Sammich006: I guess... theres this guy and... no, forget it. Yur a guy, yu wouldn't get it.**

**Double0h7: Okay... we can move on if you want. We could... tell each other or favourite smoothie flavours...**

**Sammich006: Aha! Now we can def talk bout food. I lubb bonana blitz... but not many people do.**

**Double0h7: Really? That's my favourite too... strange. Wait... Bonana Blitz... isn't that only sold in Groovy Smoothies? **

**Sammich006: Yu kno of groovy smoothiez?**

**Double0h7: Yeah... isn't it only in Seattle?**

**Sammich006: I live in Seattle. **

**Sammich006: shit! I wasn't supposed to say tht! Yu dun know where I live.**

**Double0h7: Don't worry, I live there too. Seattle is a big place, so I don't think I could find you. Plus, a lot of people like Groovy Smoothies. Besides, I'm not a kidnapper, I promise.**

**Sammich006: It's sayin things leik tht, that make me nervous...**

**Double0h7: Oh... well... sorry, but I'm not. **

**Sammich006: Send me a pic of you.**

**Double0h7: Uh... no. Sorry, but I don't want to be molested either.**

**Sammich006: Well done.**

**Double0h7: Excuse me?**

**Sammich006: Yu passed the test. I cn trust you now bcuz you wouldn't show me your pic.**

**Double0h7: Enough to tell me you're name?**

**Sammich006: Not tht much.**

**Double0h7: Right, sorry. Oh, I have to go... my mom wants to take me to the Cuttle Fish concert.**

**Sammich006: NO WAI! I LOVE CUTTLEFISH! YUR SO LUCKY!**

**Double0h7: Awesome! Okay, well I'll talk to you later. Remember, if you need to talk, I'm here.**

**Sammich006: Thx. Lates Bates.**

**_Double0h7 has Signed Out._**

**_Sammich006 has Signed Out._**

Okay, so I wasn't going to the Cuttle Fish concert. I was getting a tick bath, but I didn't want this girl to think I was a geek like everyone else. I wanted to prove to someone that I can be cool, smart, and myself all at once.

And as much as today sucked because of Sam, this other girl was making my life a lot better. I felt like I could vent to her and we had so many similarities between each other after just two short conversations.

I'm not sure if it's a good idea that I start crushing on a girl I've never met, who could even be a guy from El Salvador or something, but I doubt she was.

We connected instantly, and I wanted to get to know her better. What a laptop could do for a techie like me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy ^^ It feels so good to be typing again. My monitor went berzerk so I had to lay off the computer for a few days. Now... on to the story & thanks for the AMAZING reviews ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

As soon as I stepped into Ridgeway the next morning, I felt different. A good different. After finding a confidential person whom I could talk to and vent to, I felt more confident.

I turned the corner to find Sam, eating Fat Cakes, one after the other, and talking to Carly. Sam looked so... clean. I was astounded.

"Hey... what's going on here?"

"For your information dipstick, I have a date tonight."

I burst out laughing.

"No, seriously, what's going on?"

Sam sauntered over towards me while I backed away slowly at first, then began to pick up my pace.

In practically no time at all, Sam was chasing me around the corridors of Ridgeway.

"Sam! GAH! Stop chasing me!"

"Not until you apologize, Twinkle Toes!" Sam was almost within arms reach when I sprinted a little further ahead of her.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT; YOU LOOK GREAT!"

"Stuff it Fredward, I don't need to hear your pity compliments!" Sam stopped chasing me and walked back to Carly.

I guess the double apology plus the compliment actually worked in a way. Sam did look great though, you know, compared to her normal non-showering self.

I walked back to the lockers hesitantly, holding my hands up slightly in case I needed to use them for any attempts at self-defense.

"Fredwina, you need to gain some serious muscle." Sam laughed a little.

I scoffed and latched my hands on to the strap of my laptop bag.

"You know, Sam, I was feeling great until I saw your face this morning."

"Seeing your face didn't make my day any better, nub."

"Why can't you just be nice for once?"

"Why can't you grow another eight inches?"

"Sam! Freddie! Stop! You both need to learn some self control!" Carly screamed.

"Like I've said before, I have oodles of self-control!"

"Oh yeah, you have tons." I remarked sarcastically.

Carly could tell we were about to start another argument, but lucky for her, she didn't have to intervene. I simply walked away. Sam just had to make my day that much more fantastically suckish.

Instead of feeling confident, I now felt destroyed.

* * *

I didn't see Sam for the rest of the day, neither did Carly. I wondered if what I said to her earlier had maybe hurt her or something, but Sam and I always fight like that.

Sam was usually into our arguments, and she always wanted to win. Maybe that was it. Sam didn't win this time because I'd walked away. As crazy as it sounded, I had to find Sam.

I walked everywhere and anywhere I could for four hours, but it was no use. She wasn't in the park harassing the hobos, she wasn't in Groovy Smoothies sucking down large cups of fruity bliss, and she wasn't in any grocery store searching for ham. Not to mention Carly was texting me every three minutes asking if I'd found her, so she wasn't at Carly's either.

I texted Carly back for the last time, and told her that I'd given up and had to start my homework. I felt really bad, but what could I do? I'd checked every place that I could think of and now, I just wanted to start my homework and get ready for tomorrow.

It was then I'd realized that I could go on-line and maybe talk to the Sammich006 girl. Maybe I could vent to her about this whole thing.

I walked home in the warm Seattle air, taking in the sunset, hoping that Sam was alright.

* * *

**Double0h7: Hey.**

**Sammich006: Oh, Im gld yur on... I need to tlk.**

**Double0h7: Same.**

**Sammich006: ... R u ok?**

**Double0h7: I can't deal with this anymore. You remember the friend I told you about? The one that I despise?**

**Sammich006: Yeh, what about him?**

**Double0h7: She's a girl, but anyway, I can't find her. She was talking with us earlier and we got in a mini fight, I left and now I can't find her.**

**Sammich006:... Whut does she look like? I have to go out soon, maybe I can spot her for yu.**

**Double0h7: ... I'm not sure I should give you that information...**

**Sammich006: Suit yurself, I gotta go now, but I'll tlk to yu l8r.**

**Double0h7: Okay, okay. She has long blonde hair, really blue eyes... usually wears layers; kind of like a longsleeve shirt with a t-shirt over it. Just tell me if you see her... or anyone like her.**

**Sammich006: I gotta go. Bye.**

**_Sammich006 has Signed Out._**

**_Double0h7 has Signed Out._**

* * *

I didn't hear from Sammich006 for two days. It was like all of a sudden she'd stopped talking to me and I have no idea why. It really sucked because I couldn't talk to anyone.

We did manage to find Sam, but she was still angry. I didn't get it. We'd fought like this before, and she usually always started the fights.

Sam ignored me for most of the week except for a _"hi"_ or a punch to the stomach.

It was now Friday night. I was bored out of my mind, surfing the web and staying signed into AIM in search for Sammich006. Then there was a knock at my door.

"Door's open!" I yelled, not wanting to get up from my seat.

The door opened and closed quickly. I could hear slow footsteps approaching my room.

"H-hello?"

There was no reply.

"Anyone here?"

Again, no reply. This was freaking me out. The footsteps stopped and all I could do was stare at my open door. I grabbed a pen and walked to the door, hoping that no one was on the other side.

I held up the pen as a weak tactic to somehow save me from whoever was there.

I peeked around the corner to find no one.

"Hey..."

I jumped almost fifty feet in the air. It was Sam. She was on the other side of the door chuckling deviously.

"SAM!"

"Why are you holding a pen? What were you going to do? Scribble on me to death?"

"Gah, Sam! Why must you be... wait... why are you here?"

"Oh, it's nice to see you too Fredweird. I'm doing great, how about you?"

"Sorry... are you okay?"

Sam's face went from happiness to complete sadness.

"Sam... what's wrong?"

* * *

**Tehehehe Cliff hanger for yu ^^ Enjoy! x) BUAHAHAHAHA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, okay. I apologize for the cliffy, but you have to admit, I haven't had many of those... I needed to add one somewhere. Okay on with Chapter 4!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

_Previously on iDidn't know it was You..._

_I jumped almost fifty feet in the air. It was Sam. She was on the other side of the door chuckling deviously._

_"SAM!"_

_"Why are you holding a pen? What were you going to do? Scribble on me to death?"_

_"Gah, Sam! Why must you be... wait... why are you here?"_

_"Oh, it's nice to see you too Fredweird. I'm doing great, how about you?"_

_"Sorry... are you okay?"_

_Sam's face went from happiness to complete sadness._

_"Sam... what's wrong?"_

* * *

I studied Sam's expression change. I'd always thought that the she-devil had no feelings. Of course, now I knew I was wrong, which was very rare.

"Sam?"

"Oh..." Sam realized I was still standing there as she snapped out of a daze.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Sam looked like she was contemplating something.

"Sam... look, I know we don't get along very well, but we are best friends. Wow that sounded stupid. Okay... I'm trying to say that I'm here for you... you know, when you need me."

I hated how mushy that came out. Ugh, and I hated how dirty _that_ sounded.

"Fredwina, why do you have to be so nice all the time, even when I pound on your face."

"Because I know you love me..." I swear, I need to sew my lips together to avoid future blabs like this.

Of course, what threw me off was that Sam looked flushed and became flustered.

"N-no... I don't."

"I mean... I didn't mean... sorry... like friends I mean."

"Oh... right." relief took over her face.

"Anyway, enough distractions, what's wrong?"

"You remember last monday? When I had that date?"

"Uh... yeah. What about it?"

"He stood me up."

I looked at Sam as she gazed at any spot in my room to avoid my eyes.

I swear, that is one thing that should never be done- standing up Sam, I mean. For one reason it isn't fair to anyone, especially the people she takes her anger out on,like myself for example, and if Sam found you, she's liable to break your arm.

"Oh..."

Is that all I could say? Really, Freddie? Oy.

"I knew this was stupid."

Sam began to walk towards the door, but I grabbed on to her arm and spun her around to face me.

"Sam, why'd you come here? Why not Carly?"

"I... I... I don't know..." I knew she was lying, but I decided that this was just going to get more awkward.

"Listen, if you don't want to talk, we could just... play a video game or something."

Sam thought about it, and finally agreed. We played almost all night. It was eleven by the time I looked at the clock.

"So... I think maybe you should get going..."

"Oh. Uh... yeah, maybe."

Sam pushed the controller gently off of her lap and it landed with a small thud to the floor.

"Thanks... I guess. But don't think for a second that I'm getting soft on you. I'll push you out a window if you blab about this to anyone, including Carly."

I smiled inwardly. Sam would be Sam, no matter what was thrown in her way.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Fredward, my mom left three days ago and I've survived this long, I think I'll be okay." Suddenly Sam's face went as white as a ghost.

"Your mom LEFT?! Why didn't you tell me... or at least Carly?!"

"I can survive just fine on my own, Benson. I don't need anyone's pity."

Suddenly I realized how bad Sam had it. I hated that I hated her... well I hated that I gave her crap. Of course, she usually returns the crap load, so we're pretty much even.

"I know that, I'm just concerned."

"I don't need your concern either, Freddork."

I looked around the room uncomfortably. I wanted to invite her to stay, she could sleep in the spare room and be housed comfortably for once. Of course I didn't exactly know what Sam's place looked like.

Sam sat down on my chair next to my laptop. Her gaze shifted to my screen, probably making fun of the background. It was a picture of her and Carly wearing the wigs to imitate each other. I loved that picture.

Sam laughed a little.

"What?"

"That wig was itchy."

"What a random thought..."

"Yeah, well, you know, co-host of a random webcast..."

I laughed a little.

"So... are you going to invite me to stay here the night, Benson?"

I cleared my throat.

"W-what?"

"Look, I know you feel sorry for me, so just... invite me to stay."

"Oh... uh okay. Do you want to stay the night?"

"Nah, I'm going home, I'm going to sleep on the couch for once, I never get to do that. My back is actually alligning properly again."

"What?! Why'd... I... but you... and..."

Sam walked over to me.

"Thanks Freddie." She gave me a quick hug and walked out the door.

Man that girl was stubborn.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. My mind was reeling with thoughts of Sam and that girl who I'd met online. Why was this taking over me? I used to stay up all night worrying about math problems, not girls and their problems!

I got up and sat down at my laptop. Suddenly there she was. Finally, much!

**Double0h7: Hey... are you okay?**

**Sammich006: I guess. No... not really.**

**Double0h7: Talk to me. That's what I'm here for, remember?**

**Sammich006: Let's meet up.**

**Double0h7: That wasn't random at all...**

**Sammich006: Watch the sarcasm or yull be sorry. Yu in/out?**

**Double0h7: What happened to not wanting to die?**

**Sammich006: R u gonna kill me if I meet yu?**

**Double0h7:... what kind of question is that? I mean seriously...**

**Sammich006: Anser!**

**Double0h7: It's spelt answer... and yeah... I guess. When?**

**Sammich006: Tomorrow. 6 o'clk at groovy smoothiez.**

**Double0h7: You'd better not be a murderer.**

**Sammich006: I ain't promisin n e thing.**

**_Sammich006 has signed out._**

**_Double0h7 has signed out._**

What the hell was I getting myself into? I could be freaking murdered tomorrow! What was my mom going to say?

Well all I know is that I am so not telling her that I may be meeting some crazed loonatic tomorrow at six.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy all. Okay, so I got some reviews and I don't think that you guys caught on to the fact that Sam knows who Freddie is. You can tell when Freddie is describing Sam to her that she leaves their conversation quickly because she realizes that everything he had described related to what happened to her earlier that day. Freddie is just dense and doesn't know it's her yet. Okay - message or review if you want to explain something or whatever. Oh & I'm posting chapter 6 right after this one, so don't worry ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

It was now four o'clock. I had two hours to get ready and lucky for me, I could get ready in peace. My mom was out with her friends playing some anti-bacterial, cussing free bingo.

Yeah, don't ask.

I knew tonight wasn't a date, it was just a meeting between two people to talk and enjoy each others company.

Okay, as much as it sounded like a date... it wasn't. I mean, we didn't even know each other.

To tell you the truth, I was nervous, excited, giddy, anxious and not to mention scared and slightly nauseous.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I really hope it wasn't Sam again. I'd have to cancel on this girl, and if this turns into something... I don't think cancelling for another girl would be the best way to start a relationship.

I walked to the door to avoid Sam scaring me again.

Surprisingly enough, it was Carly on the other side of the threshold.

"Hey..."

"Hey. You look nice." Carly complimented.

"Thanks. I'm not wearing socks." I said proudly.

What? It would be a milestone to you too if you lived with my mother.

"That's fascinating. Look, I came over here to-"

I cut her off, I knew where this was heading.

"Look, Carly, I knew you'd come around. I'm flattered, really. I just... I met someone else. I'm sorry." I stated genuinely.

Carly looked around, averting her gaze. She wore a kind of emotion on her face I couldn't quite describe.

She was half smiling, kind of smirking, shaking her head disbelievingly.

I knew she'd fall in love with me someday, but I'd moved on months ago.

"Freddie-" she began. I cut her off yet again.

"No, please," I placed my finger on her lips. "I know I'm irresistable, but-" Now it was Carly's turn to cut me off.

She shoved mt finger off of her lips.

"Get your index finger off my mouth!" She laughed. "Gosh, when did your ego get so big?"

"I do not have a big ego!"

"_Look, Carly, I knew you'd come around. I'm flattered, really." _Carly mocked.

"Okay, okay, it isn't make fun of Freddie day."

Carly laughed.

"It is to Sam."

"Yeah, well, she celebrates that day everyday."

Carly was going to say something but decided against it.

"Look, I just came over for a pair of oven mitts. Like one's that you don't need anymore."

"What makes you think I have-"

"I meant your mom! No need to get testy."

"Oh...ri-right. Of course, let me check."

I ran to the kitchen and shuffled through a few drawers.

"Can they be anti-bacterial?" I shouted to Carly.

"If that's even possible..."

"Apparently, it is." I stated as I turned the corner, handing the oven mitts to Carly. "So... what happened to your other ones?"

"... Spencer-"

"'Nuff said."

She smiled.

"Thanks again." Carly paused. "Umm... can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you like Sam?"

"Depends on what day." I laughed.

"No, I mean... like like."

My smile fell.

"Like... like like?"

"Yeah, like... like like."

"Uh, let me think, NO! Are you off your rocker?!"

"Off your rocker?"

"Yeah, like crazy, insane, needing to attend a mental house!" I shouted, trying to get my point across.

"I know what it means you goofball, it's just... like never used."

"Well..." I was flustered. "I... I find it... under used!" I was still freaking out.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, it's just... you're always there for Sam, plus you said you met someone else. I mean, she texted me yesterday at two in the morning to tell me what happened. Then I asked if she wanted to come over... she said she was feeling better, she just wanted to let me know. Then she said she'd stayed with you most of the night. I of course inwardly freaked out, but then... I just thought-"

"Carly, I've got to get ready for a date."

Carly looked shocked.

"With who?!"

I scoffed.

"You sound like Sam! C'mon, I'm not that bad?" I said it like it was more of a question than a statement.

"No... it's just... nevermind. Good for you Freddie." Carly's voice became genuine. "I know she'll like you, so don't worry."

Carly smiled for one last time and turned away. Before I closed the door, I heard her shout to Spencer, most likely.

"Please! Do NOT set these ones on fire!"

I laughed. Typical Spencer.

I slowly shut the door.

How could Carly even THINK I liked Sam? I mean, she is my friend, some days anyway, but I don't like her like that.

Then why was I saying this out loud when nobody but me was home?

I didn't need convincing, that was for sure. If anyone needed convincing, it was Carly.

I glanced at my clock. I realized I'd been thinking for almost a half hour about this whole thing.

I pushed all of these thoughts aside and started getting ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, as promised, chapter six. You see, my computer isn't working, ergo, I'm at the library. Hah. Wow, I need a life. Whutevs! X)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

This is really it.

I stepped in front of Groovy Smoothies. Before I went in, I checked myself out in the glass window in front of me.

I shakily placed my hand on the door handle. Wow, was I nervous.

Have you ever been in a situation where you want and plead to the heavens that everything will go right, but you know, somewhere deep down, that it will go completely wrong?

Opening the door, I scanned the room, realizing that this is definitely one of those times.

There were two things already wrong, and I hadn't even gotten to talk to the girl yet!

For one thing, I had no idea what she looked like, so how would I know which girl was her?

Second of all, there was Sam. She was all dressed up, sitting alone, sucking on a smoothie.

I couldn't let Sam see me. She'd just make fun of me and throw insults my way until I was old and wrinkly.

I took a step back from the door and sat on the cement ground.

Sam would probably be leaving soon, so why not wait for a while? I mean, I could just wait to meet Sammich for a few minutes. It kind of makes me seem less eager in a way.

I sat on the steps for over an hour. I asked every girl who cam in and out of the store.

Here were some of there oh so kind and sincere responses.

_'Who are you?'_

_'Shove off dipstick.'_

_'I will be if you want me to be.'_

That last one was a real creeper, I'll tell you that much.

Then I just decided to check once again, just in case.

I peered through the window. Sam was still in the same spot from where she was before.

Her head was down as she sucked up the remnents from her, what seemed to be, twently-fifth smoothie.

The next thing I knew (and I thought it was a trick of the light at first) a small tear was sliding down Sam's face. She'd pulled out her phone and texted someone.

Screw the years of ridicule, I had to find out what was wrong.

I sauntered over towards her table.

"Hey, Sam.'

Sam looked up, a look of surprise, but happiness was plastered on her face.

She wiped the remnents of the already fallen tear away with the back of her hand.

"Are you alright?"

Sam looked down to stare at the table.

"I was stood up."

If I could get my hands on the jerk who did this to Sam... boy there'd be some hard punches thrown.

"So was I..." I admitted.

"No, you weren't." She said angrily.

She stood up, leaving thirty dollars on the table.

"What are you talking about? I'd know if I was stood up. I've been here for an hour waiting for her!"

"Oh, really?" Sam said with a mocking tone to her voice.

She started walking towards the door and I got up to follow.

"What is your problem?!"

"Why didn't you come in here? I was here for an hour as well, and I didn't see you."

"Why do you care?"

Sam walked outside, dragging me with her, shutting the door behind her with a slam.

"Just answer me!"

"Honestly?"

"No, dishonestly!" She yelled sarcastcially.

"Because you were in there." I didn't mean for it to sound as bad as it did when it came out.

Sam looked down, frustrated.

"I knew it. I fucking knew it."

"Knew what, Sam?! Tell me what is going on!"

Sam just looked at me.

"For a computer genius, you are an IDIOT."

Sam walked away, but not before throwing some papers at my feet.

"Sam!? Sam!?" Man girls can be so tempermental.

I picked up the papers, scanning each page.

These were all of the conversations that I'd had with... SAM?!"

Oh God, oh God, oh God!

I am an idiot.

I slumped down to the ground. I was the jerk that stood Sam up. How could I not have seen this coming? I mean seriously! The rude comments, the talking about food, her favourite smoothie, the bad grammar!

Finally, the peices were starting to fall in place.

Wait. Wait just one second.

I wasn't the only jerk here. She knew who I was!

Why else would she change her mind about meeting me?

Wait just another second... does that mean she really like... like likes me?

Okay, now what do I do?

I pulled out my cell phone and texted Carly.

***I made a huge mistake.***

***Whut r u tlking about?***

***Meet me at Groovy Smoothies - ASAP***

***Lt me jst get Spncrz head out of the banister.***

***?***

***Dn't wrry, I'll splain when I get there.***

***0-o Okay...***


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy ^^ So here's my update. I still don't know how this will end exactly. I'll add a bit of fluff *MAYBE* but I will not write corniness... if that's even a word. I refuse. Well between Sam & Freddie... 0-o Okay ^^ Here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

* * *

"Freddie?! What in the world are you doing?!" Carly was at Groovy Smoothies in a matter of minutes. I guess Spencer either got out himself, or told Carly to leave and deal with him later.

I looked down at my feet.

"Carly, I made a huge... mistake." I forced the word mistake out of my mouth to the best of my ability.

"Not that... I mean, why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Oh... that was more for dramatic affect I guess."

"Right... so anyway, what is this huge mistake?" Carly replied, taking a seat next to me, pulling her knees slightly up to her chest.

"I met someone. On-line." I paused, waiting for Carly to screech at me for talking to someone online that I'd never met before.

But nothing. Carly sat there, looking at me in the eyes, waiting to hear what I had to say.

It was then that I realized Carly was amazing. She was an amazing person... but not for me. She was an amazing friend.

I realized I'd paused for a while, so I continued.

"She seemed so... different. I wanted to get to know her. Of course, I didn't know it was a her on the other end until we made an agreement. We'd give each other little tidbits that meant nothing to who we really were." I left out the whole mini crush part.

After I'd finished talking I crossed my legs and looked downward.

"Freddie... I know."

"You know what?"

"Many things, actually, but I know two things that pertain to this situation."

"And they would be...?"

"Well for one, I know you're over me."

I looked down, ashamed for some reason. It kind of felt like I was supposed to like Carly.

"And..." Carly began.

I looked up again.

"I knew it was Sam. She told me as soon as she found out."

My head shot up.

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm sorry... Freddie, but I promised Sam I wouldn't say anything."

"Dammit Carly!"

Carly jumped, a little from the sound of my voice and a little from me swearing. Well... it was a swear word in my mother's eyes anyway.

I stood up. I wanted to walk away and just... just figure everything out. Why was this so complicated? I mean, bonus points for Carly for respecting her friendship with Sam, but what about me?

I was in the dark the entire time!

"Freddie, I..."

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be that mad. Well I should, but I shouldn't. I mean, you lied to me for however long. Why didn't you try and stop Sam or something?!"

Carly laughed a little.

"What was I supposed to do? Stop Sam from liking you? I may be able to stop you two from fighting every once in a while, but I'm no super woman."

Then it clicked.

"Wait... earlier... was it you that she texted? When I hadn't "shown up"?

"Yep. I was the one who convinced her to go for it."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I stood up quickly.

An old woman who was passing by came over and slapped me with her purse to the back of my head.

"How dare you yell at a young woman like that! Shame on you!" With that she stomped off, leaving my head throbbing and Carly stifling a laugh.

"I wasn't yelling at her! I was yelling... beside her..." My voice trailed off as I watched the old woman give me the finger, while walking into Groovy Smoothies.

By this point, Carly was laughing her head off.

"Okay... that was a tension breaker if I've ever seen one." Carly continued laughing.

"Look, no matter how much I tried I don't think I could ever like Sam." I said, ignoring that whole situation.

Carly stopped laughing and became serious again. I sat back down and looked at Carly.

"Why not?" Carly's expression looked like a mix of concern and sincerity.

Why not? Well because... she hits me and makes my life miserable that's why. So why was I not saying this out loud?

I looked at my feet once again. I swear, if I kept this up, my head will be facing downward for the rest of my life.

"She hits me." Wow, that was lame.

"Okay... but what about when you guys get along? I mean, you guys get along sometimes, plus, you both hang at my place like twenty-four seven."

I thought back. We did sometimes get along. And when we did, I liked it. Plus, when I didn't know it was her online, I did like her. She spoke the truth and we got each other. We were able to actually get along, minus the insults she still threw my way.

I didn't say anything for at least five minutes. Unfortunately, Carly noticed.

"Go and find her. Talk to her and just figure things out." I sighed. I guess I should go and talk to Sam, it's the least I could do.

I leaned over to hug Carly.

"Thanks," I whispered. "For not telling me."

Carly giggled.

"No problem."

Suddenly the door to Groovy Smoothies opened, but we barely pulled away.

All of a sudden we heard a familiar voice.

"Now that's more like it." It was the old woman. I turned around to find her smiling directly at me.

"You're lucky to have this one."

"Oh, we're not dating or anything, but-" Suddenly there was a slap against the back of my head.

"How dare you make any physical contact with a girl that you aren't with!"

The old lady stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Oh... come on! I... she...!"

"Go and find Sam." Carly laughed, pushing me out of the way.

"Where does she live?"

Carly pulled out a strip of paper with an address written on it. I looked at her questioningly.

"I figured you might need it. Now go."

I smiled as Carly walked away.

Now, to find the she-devil and hopefully cool her off a bit. I sighed. I knew I was in for it when I found her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Haii all ^^. Thanks for the amazing reviews! I am sooo sooo grateful. Seriously, like, this is one of the most amazing feelings ever. Okay, no more mushiness. Here is chapter eight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

* * *

It takes skill not to be killed when walking to Sam's place. I mean seriously, we were going to go there once and I chickened out because it's like freaking hobo central.

Of course, due to the circumstances of this whole... thing... I was pretty much forced to walk through East Seattle.

The worst part, the fact that it was almost dark and my mother would be wanting me home for my bi-weekly tic bath.

Actually, that may be the best part of going to Sam's place. I get to avoid a tic bath. That, my friend, is a HUGE plus.

I made my way past three sleeping hobos and just as I was about to turn onto Sam's street, another one appeared. The only catch was he wasn't sleeping.

"Do you have any change?"

"Not on me, sorry."

"Of course, that's what they all say."

Suddenly I felt bad. I mean, I had at least thirty bucks in my pocket and I couldn't give him a buck?

"Here," I handed him a five dollar bill.

"Haha, sucker!" He ran off laughing devilishly. Well then.

I made my way to house number three. AKA my possible death wish.

I glanced up to see that the house was just like any other house on the street. It lacked curb appeal, kind of dull. It was plain white and had plenty of dead leaves and flowers in the front. Hmm. Sounded promising.

I made my way to the door and knocked.

Nothing.

I knocked again, and finally I could hear someone coming.

"We aren't buying what you're selling."

I looked around questioningly.

"I'm not selling anything..."

"Right, just like my last husband."

Okay, that is definitely Sam's mom. Wait... when did she come home?

"No... I... is Sam home?"

"Uh... she's shaking her head no."

I sighed.

"Can I come in anyway?"

"She is still shaking her head no..."

"Okay... well what do you say?"

"Come right in."

I walked in and her mother took off to the basement.

I didn't see Sam at first. I wouldn't think Sam was a hider... so then I thought of the most obvious place she would be.

I entered the kitchen in hopes of finding Sam pigging out. There she was, scrummaging through her seemingly empty refrigerator.

"Hey."

"Get lost Freddork, I have to get food."

"Sam, you can't always solve your problems with food... or in your case no food."

"You're right... I can knock their lights out with one punch."

Okay, this wasn't going well so far.

I looked around the room. It was... liveable. I guess.

"When did your mom come back?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your mom... she's home."

"That isn't my mom, she's my neighbour."

"Oh... no wonder she was a brunette."

"Look, Fredweird, I don't want to talk right now... in fact, I'm this close to punching you in the face repetatively. I don't need my mother and I certainly don't need you!"

"Is that so?" Maybe I could push her buttons just a little.

"Yeah, and if you don't get off my property I'm going to kick you in the shin until it's black and blue!"

"So... why were you crying earlier?"

That tore it. Apparently Sam was really in a pissed off mood because before I could apologize, I was knocked to the ground.

"You asked for it Benson!" Sam screamed with rage.

Now I was pretty much shaking. I'm surprised I didn't piss myself.

Before Sam slammed her fist to my face, we actually looked at each other. Our eyes locked. Sam was going to cry for the second time tonight because I wanted to be a jerk and pull on her nerves a bit.

"I... I... Sam, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. About everything."

Sam tried to throw a punch to my shoulder, but the outcome was weak. She didn't even hit me hard, I'm talking minor bruise worthy.

She got off of me and sat herself against a wall for support, pulling her legs up to her chest slightly.

"Sam?"

"Why? I mean, why the Hell did I even listen to Carly."

"What are you..."

"Shut up. I'm talking here."

"Sorry."

"You are the most insignificant peice of dork on the planet. You have lame comebacks, you whine practically twenty-four seven, and to top it all off I actually thought I liked you. Of course I was wrong and..."

I gently pressed my lips to hers. Nothing big or spectacular at glance, but overall, the sparks spoke for themselves.

"What were you saying?"

"I was saying I was wrong. I don't like you. In fact I downright hate you!"

"W-what?" I was shocked. I expected her to... I don't know... kiss me again or something. I guess I kind of did like Sam.

"Benson, just because you think you know everything about everything, you don't. You can't stand to be wrong for once."

"What are you talking about?! I'm pretty much always wrong around you!"

"No... you're sometimes right... I mean... I don't know what I mean exactly. I'm just... confused."

Holy shit. _The _Sam Puckett was flustered. I flustered Sam Puckett. Nope, no matter how many ways you put it... it still sounded weird.

"Sam, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I need you to leave."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a feeling to feeling conversation or even an 'It's okay, Benson' would suffice."

"Benson, I'm Sam Puckett. I can deal with the thought of you leaving."

"Sam, I'm not leaving."

"Then sit with Herbert."

"Who's-"

"The guy who probably ripped you off outside."

"The hobo?"

"Yeah. He's like my idol. HEY, NO GOING OFF TOPIC!"

"I told you, I'm not leaving."

Before I could continue to protest, Sam grabbed me by the collar and threw me out the door.

"I SAID LEAVE!" She screamed before slamming the door in my face.

I turned away and sat on the top step of her porch. I told her I wasn't leaving, so I wouldn't.

Before I could get comfortable for the night, Herbert walked by.

"You gonna eat that?"

"What?"

"That button."

"I don't eat... buttons."

"They are a good source of protein." He stated before taking the button off of the sidewalk and walking away.

"I don't think you should... oh nevermind." I gave up, I mean he was like already chewing the sides of it, there was no way I could tell him it was inedible. In fact, he was pretty much proving that theory wrong as he bit off the sides.

I looked around, taking in the sky. It was almost completely dark and I was scared like Hell, but I was also here for Sam.

That was someone I wouldn't give up on, no matter how much she pushed me away.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, there were two things that surprised me. One; I didn't seemed to be harmed by any creepy people or strangers in the middle of the night. Two; I was inside someone's house.

I flipped over to find Sam in a bed opposite from me.

She looked different when she sleeped, less... violent.

"Sam?" I whispered. "Sam?"

FWAP!

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a throbbing skull.

"SAM!? WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Sorry... it was your own falut though, I mean, you should know not to wake me up when I'm sleeping."

"And how would I know that?!" I was still trying to gather myself up.

"Ever heard of don't wake a sleep walker?"

"You weren't sleep walking!"

"No, but I'm as violent as one."

"Wait a second... why am I here? I was outside before all of this."

"I saw you sitting outside before going to bed."

"That doesn't explain why you... brought me in here?"

"More like dragged."

"Ahh. Anyway... why'd you do it?"

Sam looked away before helping me up.

"That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say thank-you."

"But you meant to."

"No. I'm just stating the obvious."

Of course, like in most conversations after one's been rejected, verbally abused, physically abused and then knocked to the floor one more time, there was an awkward silence.

I really wanted to ask Sam everything. Why had she done all this? Did she like me anymore? What was going on? So I started with the most simple one that came to mind.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I mean, do you think that after all this, we can just go back to normal?"

"I don't think things were ever normal since that goddamn kiss."

"Sam, what's going on with you? Lately you've been... a different you to say the least."

"I don't know. I hate this. I hate having these feelings and not being able to tell anyone. I feel like I have to be strong everyday when all I really want to do is cry and just... just let it all go." Sam finished as she looked to the floor.

"Wait... do you want to die?" An expression of worry plastered on my face.

"No... nothing like that. Okay. If I tell you this, do you promise not to laugh?"

Was this for real? Was I truly breaking open the mystery that is Sam Puckett?

"I promise."

She talked for hours. I literally mean hours.

For three hours, she talked about her home life, her mom, school, everything. Now, I wanted to know about me. Where did we stand? I mean, this was really getting complicated.

"Sam... do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Uh... okay. What?"

"Do you still like me?"

"N-no. Not really."

"Really?"

"Okay, ask me anything right now. I will answer them totally dishonestly from this point on."

"Why dishonestly?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay, okay. Do you like me?"

"No. I hate you so much."

"I knew this was a bad-" Wait a second. She said dishonestly... she did? Right?

"So that's a yes?"

"No."

"But that one was."

"No."

"Okay, can we answer honestly now."

Then we stopped talking. I didn't even notice how we were sitting side by side on the floor of her stuffy bedroom. I tried to resist the urge to lace our fingers together, after all, I didn't know where we stood.

"Will you just kiss me, Benson?!"

Sam grabbed my face and kissed me, hard. Still, as rough as this kiss was, I swear there were still surges of electricity.

"Just one question."

"Shoot."

"How did you know it was me?"

"For one thing, you described me perfectly... sort of, the day that I'd run away. Plus, when I came to your house that night, I sat at your computer desk and saw your AIM opened with your name logged in. You leave an easy trail to follow, Dip Stick.

"Right. Hey, want to grab a smoothie?"

"Well, le duh."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Hey... can I borrow ten bucks?"

"Uh... I guess."

I handed Sam a ten dollar bill.

"Okay, I'm buying!" Sam stated proudly.

"That was my money."

"Who has the money now?"

"You do..."

"Thus, meaning that I will be buying the smoothies."

"For once in your life." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Sam glared at me.

"Nothing." I stated nonchalantly.

"That's what I thought."

Suddenly my phone vibrated. It was my mother on the other line. Oh shit.

"Uh... Sam... my mom doesn't know where I am."

Sam grabbed the phone from my hand, and answered it.

"Freddie's mom? Yeah, he's safe, now buzz off!"

Sam threw my phone into the street.

"SAM!"

"I'll buy you a new one!"

"You'd better."

"Hey, Fredling, can I borrow three hundred bucks."


	9. Chapter 9

**Haii again. Okay, so some of you... well a lot of you didn't think that the last chapter was "ending worthy" ergo, I decided to post another chapter. Okay to make this as clear as possible, this is the LAST chapter. D= I know, depressing stuff. LMAO However, you can still do many things to keep me writing; such as posting challenges, sending ideas through personal messages, things like that. Got an idea and won't write about it yourself? Throw it my way and I'll see what I can do. Okay, enough talking- I'm now ending my second ever iCarly fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

I sucked up the last bit of my smoothie as I settled down at my desk. I flipped open my laptop and signed into AIM.

**Sammich006: Bout time.**

**Double0h7: Oh, give it a rest. So, did you get home okay?**

**Sammich006: Yeh, Herbert was thre, so I gave him the rest of my smoothie. He prtty much begged me for it and thn ran off :( I want another one.**

**Double0h7: How did you get home before me?**

**Sammich006: Did you not hear about my dilemma?! I lack smoothie!**

**Double0h7: No, seriously, how? Wait... you know the word dilemma? Milestone much?**

**Sammich006: OKAY, DO YOU NOT GET THAT I LACK SMOOTHIE? And I cn be smrt too.**

**Double0h7: Well what can I do about that?**

**Sammich006: Buy me anothr one.**

**Double0h7: No way, Puckett. I've been buying your smoothies since I met you. **

**Sammich006: Technically, I just bought these ones now.**

**Double0h7: No you didn't! It was my money!**

**Sammich006: Your point?**

**Double0h7: I bought them!**

**Sammich006: No, I did. I went up to the dude and ordrrd the food. Mmmm food. BRB.**

**Double0h7:Since when did you have food in your fridge?**

**Sammich006: Did I frget to mention I'm at Carly's?**

**Double0h7: Uh yeah, kind of. I'll be right over. One question though, how did Herbert get your smoothie of your at Carly's?**

**Sammich006: He isn't a tree, stoopid. He can walk plces.**

**Double0h7: Right. Okay, see you in a few. Wait... does Carly know about... us?**

**Sammich006: Can we keep that a secret for now?**

**Double0h7: My thoughts exactly.**

**_Double0h7 has signed off._**

**Sammich006: What bout my smoothie?!?!**

**_Sammich006 has signed off._**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Carly."

I decided that if Sam wanted to keep this a secret... well I wasn't about to. I decided that I'd trick her into thinking that I wasn't going to tell Carly. Hah.

"Freddie... uh... this isn't a good time." Her eyes focused to Sam.

"Sam... can we talk for a second?"

"Fredweird, you just talked, now stuff it."

Carly sauntered over towards me, as casually as possible.

"I guess things didn't go as planned did they?" Carly whispered.

"No, they honestly didn't. They went way better than that."

Carly's eyes widened.

I gave her the "shush" signal so I wouldn't alert Sam who was focused on a sub sandwich and the television in front of her.

"Really?!" She kind of whispered and yelled at the same time. Weird. "I was planning on watching the new season of Girly Cow, but this sounds WAY more interesting."

Suddenly there was a loud crash.

"Spencer." All of us said unanimously.

Sam stifled a laugh as Carly ran to go and rescue Spencer from his latest shinanigans.

"So. Where's my smoothie?"

"I... I..."

"I'm kidding. Wait, You told Carly, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

Sam got up and walked towards me, looking angrier by the step.

I took steps backwards, counteracting her every move.

"Sam... let's... let's not get to hasty here."

"Don't you tell me to not get hasty."

I closed my eyes as my back thumped against the wall, signaling I may just die today.

Suddenly a pair of lips were covering my mouth. It was so... unlike Sam. It wasn't a rough kiss. In fact, it was really, really small but soft and I loved it.

"Guys, I need you're help, Spencer-"

Sam pulled away, and I was still in a daze. Man, I can be so girly.

"Oh... I'll just," Carly smiled, backing up the stairs. "Go and help Spencer out of the window."

She darted upstairs.

Suddenly, Sam punched me in the shoulder.

"You do that again, and you're toast."

"Do what?"

"Disobey me."

Man, I was so going to be whipped in this relationship.

I smiled and kissed Sam, ignoring her comment. She tasted like... ham. How predictable.

"So... now that we're together, do you want to-"

I was cut off by an ear peircing screech.

My mother burst through the door, her face red and her eyes welling up with angry tears.

"ARE YOU DATING THAT DEVIL CHILD?!"

"How did you-? I-! What?!"

"Fredward, I have ears like a lion!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO!"

I looked over to see Sam laughing through her teeth. This was no time for laughter.

I was about to speak, when Sam stepped in.

"Listen, Crazy. I really, really like your son. If you want to get in the way of that, go right ahead, but you know me too well to know I can get past ANY trap you may have set up to split us apart."

My mom just started at Sam, repetatively scoffing. It was like she was trying to push Sam down, make her back off, but she failed at each attempt. I think my mom wanted to like, kick her or something.

However, Sam wanted to kick her more. Oh boy.

"Samantha, if you think for one second that-"

"Mom? Enough."

"FREDWARD BENSON! I will NOT have you disrespect me!

"Mom, I- I'm not trying to. I really really like Sam though," I gulped.

"Freddie, please, just-"

"No mom. Let me figure girls out for myself. I don't need that book you gave me and I don't need your advice on this. I have to make my own mistakes, so let me."

My mom sighed and silently agreed to let me keep dating Sam. Oh, God, I was going to be dating Sam. On the other hand, I was going to be dating Sam.

I looked over to find Sam's mouth wide open, astounded that I could stand up to my mother.

"Looks like someone gained some balls."

I smiled.

"No cussing."

"Can I get a smoothie now?"

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed.

She started laughing as we began to walk out the door, hand in hand.

I looked down at our entwined fingers... I wonder what happened to make things change like this. I really do.

"Hey, so is everything okay? I heard..." I could hear Carly's voice trailing off as Sam and I left the building.

"WELL FINE! DON'T GET ANY HAM!"

Sam unlatched her fingers from mine and darted to the Shay's apartment.

"Sorry, but ham calls. We'll get smoothies later," she yelled.

Some things will never change. And for that much, I'm glad.


End file.
